Morning, Pillow
by macstooge
Summary: The early morning after the pillow incident. Akuroku AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel AxelxPillow I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.


Realising that Axel wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon, Roxas resigned himself to crawling under the sheets next to his naked lover. The blonde still couldn't believe that his boyfriend had been asleep while having sex with him. Trying to forget the events that just passed, Roxas snuggled closer to Axel.

Roxas awoke to the bed beside him cold and empty. Blinking around the room, he couldn't find his redheaded devil anywhere. He had only just gotten back from his vacation and his boyfriend was already avoiding him. The small boy sat up, feeling a strong urge to pee. Frowning, he stumbled out of the bed to the bathroom. As he neared the door, he heard familiar panting noises coming from inside. Leaning his head against the door, Roxas strained to hear the noises clearly. "Axel?" The blonde called, sleepily. Suddenly the panting stopped and a nervous 'hey' was heard through the door. "I need to pee." Roxas murmured, fighting his bladder and the urge to sleep at the same time. "Uhm, go downstairs." Axel yelled, refusing to open the door.

"Open the fucking door or I'll tear your dick off." Roxas snapped, his voice laced with sleep and anger. There was a hushed silence before the door reluctantly swung open. Roxas grumbled as he walked into the bathroom, completely ignoring his idiotic boyfriend. The small blonde sat on the toilet seat, too tired to stand up and pee and squinted at his lover. Axel was naked, lounging in the bath, clutching the pillow that the blonde had given him the week before. Scrunching his face, the blonde continued to stare at his boyfriend. "Why are you naked?" Roxas asked, confused. "Why are YOU naked?" The redhead shot back, clutching the pillow tighter to his chest. "What? Why are you naked holding my pillow in the bath?" The blonde questioned, furiously trying to blink away his sleepiness.

Axel launched himself out of the bath, the pillow not able to his hardened cock as he stood up. "THIS IS MY PILLOW NOW. YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Axel screeched as he ran out of the bathroom. Roxas sat on the toilet, trying to put two and two together. Suddenly a light flickered bright over the blonde's head. "AXEL YOU BETTER NOT BE JERKING OFF TO MY FUCKING PILLOW!" The blonde screamed, scrambling off the seat and chasing after his naked boyfriend. Roxas stopped suddenly as he saw his boyfriend on his hands and knees above the pillow, fisting his erection. Unable to turn his eyes away from the strange scene, Roxas watched as the redhead ground his hips against the pillow, moaning the blonde's name.

The redhead was clumsy in his movements, almost toppling over a few times but he finally reached orgasm, shooting his load all over the pillow and sheets. "Uh, mmm Roxy!" Axel groaned, grinding his hips once more before collapsing onto the dirty pillow. The blonde had never been more disturbed at his boyfriend's eccentric actions. "Axel?" Roxas questioned. The blonde was answered by a snore from the redhead. "You're fucking asleep again, you prick." The blonde raged, kicking his useless lover.

Axel woke the next morning covered in dried flaking semen. He looked around for what could have been responsible for the itchy stain when he realised he was naked. "Oh God." The redhead murmured, looking through the sheets to find a porno magazine or something. "I didn't fuck someone else, did I?" Axel questioned aloud. Confused, the redhead scratched off the flaking cum and picked up his phone to see a text from his beloved boyfriend.

_"Ax-baby, I have no fucking idea what is wrong with you. Don't get upset and start crying, I still love you. But I have taken custody of my pillow once again, seeing as how you're not fit to take care of it. You can keep the cum encrusted pillow case though. Love Roxas." _

Axel read the text a few times before ringing the blonde. "Axel." A snappy voice answered. The redhead relaxed once he heard the blonde's beautiful voice. "Roxy, I'm real confused." Axel stated, looking around his room. "It looks like we had sex but you're not here." The redhead continued, picking off another piece of flaking jizz. "Axel, I think you have a serious problem." The blonde's voice cut through the phone. "What?" Axel asked, frowning at his lover's voice. "How many times did you masturbate with my pillow?" Roxas asked, only to hear the faint crackling of his redhead's breathing through the phone. "A lot." Axel admitted. "Well, according to you, you can't tell the pillow and me apart." Roxas replied, anger lacing his usually monotone voice. "Fuck." The redhead whispered, cursing the pillow's existence. "Yes Axel, fuck indeed." Roxas snarled into the phone only to hear the sharp crackling of his boyfriend's breath again. "Axel?" The blonde questioned. Waiting for a response, Roxas heard the familiar earth shaking snore of his lover. "YOU'RE FUCKING ASLEEP AGAIN!"


End file.
